Trust Me
by UnderACoconutTree
Summary: Bella Swan is arrested and is sentenced to prison. She comes across Edward Cullen and his family. She tries to uncover why they're there, and finds out it's linked to her own.
1. Preface

Hey readers, this is my first story EVER. So I hope you like it. I try not to write that much before the actual story because I personally skip it. I'm going to tell you some stuff up front. First, this is an Edward & Bella story; Team Jacobers, there isn't going to be anything in here that has Bella in Jacob in love. **Shiver. He will be in the story and well, you'll have to see what's in store. I am one of those hardcore Team Edward Fans just putting that out there. Enjoy.

Preface

It was all happening in a rush from there. I thought he was my friend but he wasn't. Edward was right and I pushed him away. And now, I have to pay the price.

His disgusting dirty hands were all over my body and he started to pull down my pants. I was screaming and crying. All of a sudden I felt his hands around my neck choking me. I cried harder. Praying silently; St. Anthony, St. Anthony, please come around. I am lost and cannot be found.

"Will you ever shut up?" He hissed at me.

Before I could answer, he slapped me across my face and bashed my head into the headboard. I felt warm liquid seep from my head and my eyes began to droop.

I knew I was losing consciousness and I knew I was dying. My life flashed before my eyes and I saw a faint light. I was struggling to get away from the light but it only drew me closer. I braced myself for what was I was going to and shut my eyes and letting my whole body relax not even fighting. Then it came and I was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remember the day my Dad came to my apartment. I was trying to hide the fact that I-. I couldn't even think of it.

I threw myself to the bathroom and started puking violently. I started to heave and couldn't understand why. He deserved what he got. He was pretty much gone by the time I got to him anyway; I just finished him off.

I walked back out of the bathroom and looked at the pictures of me and _him _around the room. I couldn't take it anymore and started ripping the pictures down from the wall and on the coffee table. I then whipped it like a frisbee at the wall. I tore the paper behind the glass into a million pieces and made a bonfire in my kitchen garbage. I cut myself from the glass on the picture in the process.

I screamed when I saw the blood; it reminded me of— I was cut off by pounding on my door. I frowned, wondering who could it be.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Forks Police." It almost sounded like Charlie. He also sounded like he was in pain.

I swung open the door and saw my Dad and his cruiser that was flashing lights in the distance.

"Dad? What is it?" I asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Turn around Isabella." He said stiffly.

My eyes widened as he said my full name. I did what he asked and then I felt metal cuffs around my wrists. They cut deeper into my already open skin. I closed my eyes knowing the reason why I was being arrested.

"You're being charged with first degree murder of Royce King the third. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." He said firmly and choking between words.

He took me by the shoulders and walked me in the way of the cruiser. Neighbors out of there house watching with horrified expressions on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Newton were outside clutching each other with their robes on with their mouths open. I guess I was going to see their son while I was there.

I kept my head high. I knew I was going to jail; but I was proud to. For what he did to me, what he did to all of those innocent women, he deserved to rot in hell.

Charlie opened the back of the cruisers car and I stepped in, his hand on top of my head. I kept my eyes forward not daring to put my eye contact with others.

I remembered the fire in my kitchen garbage, and didn't care. I hope it burned down that stupid apartment. I didn't care if I'd get fined; I wanted that place burned down.

Charlie didn't say a word to me, and for that I was glad. He brought me into the station and started to book me. He gave me an orange jumpsuit; then took my finger prints and my picture and led me to the cellar in the basement.

On the way down, three men and a woman were getting removed. One of the men was buff and scary looking; another man was a bit slender then the bigger one and held his head high. The last man was very good looking and was in between the biggest and slender one and he had a tight jaw and cold hard eyes. The women looked to pretty to be in a bar, let alone jail. Her jaw was also tight and her eyes looked deadly.

The good-looking one looked at me and instead of his eyes being cold, they looked at me curiously. Probably wondering how I could do something like killing a man.

They passed me and I went in the cell. Charlie shut the cells gate. I didn't sit down on the bench in the back of the cell. I just stood there staring down at shoes realizing that someone was in front of me. I looked up and was faced with bloodshot eyes and tears from my father. I tried to look away not wanting to look into them seeing disappointment but he stopped me when he said:

"Don't you look away from me Isabella," he said flatly.

A shiver rippled through my body and I looked up. He had the same disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"What the hell have you done Bella?" He asked me. "I raised you better then this. How could you kill an innocent man? He was your fiancé for Christ sake!"

"He's a monster." I said to him.

"What are you—" Charlie was interrupted when Officer Black wheeled in the room.

"Charlie get away from the cell." He said flatly.

Charlie's jaw tightened and he raised his head. He took a small hesitant step back from me but his eyes didn't leave mine.

"Let's go Charlie."

"Why?" Charlie asked me before he left.

I was left alone. It was just me and my thoughts now. There was an odd smelly bed in the cell as well and I walked over to it and sat down. I rested my chin on my hands and felt my eyes start to droop. I quickly fell into slumber and let my mind overcome my brain.

I know it's not that good, but it's my first story. I hope I can at least get one review. Thanks if you even read this.

-UnderACoconutTree


	3. Chapter 2

I am really grateful for that one review I am. I thought I'd just be writing this story and get none. But thanks one2love this chapters for you! J

Okay so the last chapter was ehh, to me. I don't know how this is going to go through. I definitely want to continue with this story. I have some things thought out but others I'm not too sure about. So here is Chapter 2. The story probably won't really start until like the fourth chapter so bear with me. Like I said before this is my first fanfiction. And yes I know I am a hypocrite for writing this info thingy because I hate them but, whatever call me a hypocrite.

Here you go. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.

Chapter 2

I was cold and lonely when I woke up from my unpleasant rest. I suppose it was better than sleeping in the bed that _we_ once shared.

I was hoping they'd send me to prison already. I knew I was probably going to get beat badly because I was so scrawny. But I didn't care. It would suck but it was better than him living on in his happy life.

I would plead guilty because one, I was not going to get put on the death sentence and wind up going to hell along with him. I'd plead guilty because I was proud of what I did. I knew God probably wasn't but who cares. God knows why and if he doesn't understand well, that's his own problem.

I never was someone to go to church anyway. The only time I prayed was the night I killed him. I prayed to that he'd die. I hoped the devil would take him in and swallow him up. Burn him to ash.

Now you probably think I'm some kind of sinner; or that I'm possessed by the devil. I'm not possessed but I am a sinner. I mean I broke the sixth commandment. However he broke mostly all of them.

Ruthless bastard.

I didn't need a fancy lawyer. I'd take the one that would be "appointed to me." I mean, what was the point if I was pleading guilty either way? I needed to get away from Forks. They'd probably put me in the prison in Seattle.

While I was rummaging in my thoughts, a man in a grey suit who was shorter then me had his back to me and had his brief case open on a table by my cell. He was looking for papers or something.

"Well good morning Miss Swan and how are you today?" He asked me back still turned.

"I feel like a princess. I had the best sleep of my life. It felt like the bed I slept on was a rainbow." I said sarcastically.

"Bitter are we?" He asked me turning around.

"My mornings were never my best." I said with a smile. I started to sit up on my bed.

"Obviously." He said.

"So who are you and who sent you?" I asked looking at him.

"I am Michael Banner. Your father sent you." He told me.

"Figures." I muttered. "Doesn't matter either way who he sends, I'm pleading guilty either way." I told him.

"Well that makes my job a whole lot easier. But would your father approve?" He asked.

"Does it matter what he does or doesn't approve? No matter what he paid for you it's going to be the same either way. That's that and you or anyone else is going to change that. So I'm sorry I wasted your time. If you find a way to get my sentence reduced, then fine I don't care. I know I'm going for a long, long time." I said without even taking a breath.

"Well Miss Swan, you're actually wrong on that last part."

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Well it seems to be that you weren't the only one involved in this. . . catastrophe. According to records, five others were involved. They were the ones who almost killed him. When you found him, you actually finished him off. Or in other words, took him out of misery." He told me.

I stared blankly at him. Five others? How? Impossible. Maybe they were related to one of the women. I took him out of his misery?

"By the looks of it, they were all siblings too; well adopted that is. However two of the siblings were full."

"Let me get this straight, when I found him, he was already dying and I just helped him not suffer?" I asked.

"That's exactly what happened."

"So I'm going to jail because I helped him." I didn't ask, I stated.

"No." He said.

"Then why-?"

"He had a slim chance to live. It said it in his autopsy."

"So I killed him."

"Yes but, even though you did kill him, the others I told you about did most of the damage."

"So I'm going in for more time?"

"Well, it all depends on what the jury decides."

"Oh. When's the date?"

"It hasn't been set. By the looks of it, it'll be about two weeks."

"So I'm staying down here for two weeks?"

"Yes."

I sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Two Weeks Later. . . . .

"Murder of Royce King the third case?" Someone from the jury room asked.

My court case was being held near the prison I'd go to in Seattle. A guard who was about 6'3 and very muscular took my right arm and led me into the court room. My hands were handcuffed so I wouldn't escape.

I saw Banner standing by the right side of the room presuming it was the defendants or mine.

"Nice to see you Miss Swan. Are you ready for today?"

"Ready to go to prison." I muttered and sat down.

As I looked around I noticed that the room was pretty filled. Most of my side was filled with unknown faces and my father. I guess Renee decided that I'd go to prison eventually and thought it was unimportant to come. It didn't matter anyway. She wasn't a mother. She was a whore who slept around with a new man every week. Seeing her boss on the side for raises and promotions. She wound up having another kid with him and now they live happily. Their is the occation callings from her but I never dared to answer them.

I remember once coming home a little early and hearing moaning coming from me and Royce's room. I opened the door and there was my mother and him having some "pleasure" time. I ran out of that apartment so fast you had no idea. I crashed at one of my friend Jessica's house because my best friend Angela had moved to Alaska for her masters in literature. To make it fun we had a few beers and margaritas then she spilled to me how she gave a blowjob to Royce because she had gotten high just a half our before. I took my truck and left getting into a car accident and waking up in a hospital with Royce's bloodshot eyes from crying and him holding my hand telling me how sorry he was. He said it was a mistake and blamed it on the extacy he had earlier. I wound up taking him back and appologizing how I didn't let him explain. He then proposed to me a month later. We almost had sex that night but we didn't because I wanted to wait for our wedding night. We fooled around a little bit but other than that nothing.

I'm grateful that I never had sex with him. That's probably why he had so many women on the side. My mother being one of them. It wouldn't surprise me if she had gotten pregnant with Royce's kid and was passing it off as Phil's. But luckily for her, she didn't. I never even saw the kid they had. It wouldn't even surprise me if it wasn't Phil's.

"All rise for Judge Clearwater." The bailiff said.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up when the judge walked in.

"Be seated." The judge said.

Judge Clearwater was looking through a folder reviewing my case. The occasion frowns and looks at me probably wondering how I could possibly kill a 180 pound man with my bare hands. He probably got to the part where five others were involved as well and that he was pretty much powerless when I got to him.

"How do you plea?"

Before I opened my mouth Banner said, "Guilty."

The jury started whispering between each other and so did the people in the audience.

I tuned out to the rest of the hearing. At this point I didn't care. I mean couldn't they just put me in prison already? I wanted to kill myself when they put me on the stand and asked me about that night. I wanted to punch the bitch in the face when she started asking about my personal life. That was in the past. I didn't want to hear it again. Then when she asked about the affair with him and my mother I tried to use my feet and kick her in the face. Ofcourse the stupid bailiff caught me in time and held me down. When I returned to my seat, Banner was scowling at me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care if they gave me more years for trying to attack that bitch.

The jury went out of the room for about fifteen minutes and came back in. They gave their final decisions to Judge Clearwater.

"Isabella Swan will hold three years in prison and if she provides good behavior, she will get out after the first year with four years of community sevice. Case dismissed." The Judge said and got up and walked out.

I sat in my seat stunned. Three years? Three years? That's all I'd get? I killed a man not robbed a bank. And if I acted with good behavior I'd get out after a year? You have got to be kidding me. This isn't right.

I looked at Banner; he was smiling. He did this. He made me get less of a time. But, how? Did he bribe the Judge? Well, he's a lawyer; he's suppose to get me the least amount of time in jail.

My father came forward and hugged me; then Banner.  
"Thank you Banner. I knew you were the best," He told him. Then he turned to me, "I'll come and visit you as much as I can. And I'll pass the news to Renee. I know she'll be happy."

I snorted; but only at the last part.

Just then a guard came forward and grabbed my arm like earlier.

"See you Dad," I told him.

As I left, I saw a little person in the audience standing and staring at me. It looked to be she had her parents with her. She was frowning at me; probably wondering how I could get only a year in prison. Maybe she was one of Royce's side girls and pissed that I killed her man and basically walked off with just a bad booboo.

I rolled my eyes as I walked through the doors outside. There was a bus waiting with other convicts in it. I was seated alone- thank god- and was staring out the window until we pulled up to the prison.

They took us out of the bus and led us in. Their were curses being yelled at guards and people's hands and arms hanging out of the cells. They put me in one and it looked empty until I saw a girl sitting on the top bunk of the bunkbeds swinging her legs and staring at the ceiling frowning at it. She looked to be about fifteen but she couldn't of been because this was an eighteen and up prison. She must've heard the cell door slam because she looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked me. She seemed to have a Jersey accent. She had dirty blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and had dark green eyes. Her jaw looked tight like the good-looking one I saw on my way to the cell in Forks Police Station. She looked tough. Her eyes were hard and cold. If she wanted to, she could probably kill me with just by looking at me.

"Bella," I told her.

"Sam. Guess were gonna be roomies for the next years." She smiled and put her hand out indicating for me to shake it. I shooe it and she smiled devilshly and I for a weird reason felt we were going to get along.

Alright guys, there you go. Hopefully that was better. And yes I am updating a lot. I'm trying to update a lot this weekend because I'm on break. I got back to school sadly on Monday. And you'll have to wait and see what's in store for you and what I have planned out for the next chapter. Sam's my name and I wanted to add myself to the story. . . Well my name. lol . Follow me on my random twitter UnderACocoTree & warning I use the word fuck A LOT . Alright thanks.

Leave Me Love;

-UnderACoconut Tree


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm very ecstatic about all the story alerts and favorite story you guys added about 'Trust Me.' I hope that not only you guys read them, but actually review the chapter. It would mean a REAL lot to me. This was supposed to be posted back in January but with taking an advanced English class I had no time or the patience to sit down and write. Here's chapter 3 I don't have a motive and have writers block with this story so I'm going to write a different one that I started a while ago. Anyone who wants to adopt it, leave a review and I'll turn the story over to you.

Okay with further ado, Chapter 3! :)

Sam and I were heading to the cafeteria for our dinner. What surprised me was this jail included women AND men. I thought men and women were supposed to be in separate units or something until Sam told me we were, with the exception of gym, lunch, and classes we were required to take. Wow High School all over again. Great.

We got metal lunch trays that had throw up looking food on it with a glass of water.

"Is this even edible?" I asked Sam.

"Well, at first it gives you a few stomach aches, but after a while you get used to it." She told me.

We were chainless for now and I wondered if we had assigned seats. Going back to elementary school now.

"Follow me. Watch your feet and tray; people will try to trip, and steal your food." Sam informed me.

"How am I supposed to watch my feet, tray and know where I'm going all at once?" I questioned.

Sam gave me an annoyed expression with her lips puckered then said, "It's not as hard as it sounds. Plus, no one will touch or steal anything from you; you're with me."

When Sam turned her head, I raised my eyebrows. Why would any of these people fear Sam? A barely five foot two nineteen year old girl? Well, she did have that look on her face that said 'Bitch don't fuck with me.'

As I was deep in thought someone tripped me. I caught my balance- luckily- and searched around the room for the ass that did it.

"Look what we got here guys, Bella Swan." A familiar voice seethed my name.

I turned around to face the familiar ice blue eyes that I went to High School with.

"Fuck you want Mike?" I hissed at him.

"Bitch who do you thinks you're-" Before he finished, Sam was in front of me glaring at Mike ready to rip his dick off. She didn't have her tray and I assumed she put it at a table nearby. I saw an empty spot and put my tray there and rolled up my sleeves. I never got the chance to kick his ass back then because I was always afraid it'd end up on my permanent record. But now, it didn't really matter because my face was plastered all over the news.

"Unless you want your ass back in the infirmary again, shut the fuck up." Sam defended me.

I didn't need her defense but, I was grateful that I have an actual friend.

Mike had shock written all over his face as he started at Sam with a horrified expression. He then glanced at me with a glare but it was cut off by Sam kneeing him in his balls. Not that hard, but hard enough for him to fall on his knees in front of Sam.

Sam just swiftly flicked her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes and turned around to face me.

As she was about to open her mouth probably asking if I was okay, I nodded rapidly. She smiled a small smile at me then took my tray- which I forgot about- and walked toward a table filled with four people.

The people seemed strangely familiar but they could of just been a face in a crowd where I might of seen somewhere. Then I realized I saw them once. It was when I was on my way down to the cell in Forks Police Station. I remembered there cold eyes and tight jaws.

All of them eyed me with wide eyes and horror; probably knowing exactly who I was.

I heard Sam hiss to all of them something like, "Shut up." And they all dropped their gazes except the good looking one who I caught eyes with before. He had a frown look on his face and then he dropped it. He moved his eyes to Sam who was giving him her bitch face look.

"Bella this is my-" She took a second to think of what each person circled around her was then decided with, "family."

I looked around at each of their faces. The one closest to me was the big, goofy, scary looking one. I turned my gaze to him and gave him a small smile. He returned with a big goofy grin and he had dimples. The model looking girl was sitting next to him not even facing my direction or acknowledging my existence. A boy that looked similar to her had an emotionless expression on his face and when he realized I was looking, he gave a small shy smile that had no happiness behind it. Before I had the chance to look at the good looking one Sam started talking.

"That's Emmett," She pointed to the big one. "Rosalie," She pointed to the pretty blonde. "Jasper," She pointed at the sad looking one. "And Sir Ass face over there." She pointed at the good looking one.

Emmett and Jasper chuckled- as did I- and Rosalie fought a smile. Sir Ass face was glaring at Sam.

"Don't give me that look," She then smiled a devil smile and then said, "Eddie."

Ass face 'Eddie's,' face was pissed and his glare became deadly.

Emmett reached over and put his finger on his face to make him smile.

"Come on Eddie, gimme a smile," He said as if he was talking to a baby.

Eddie slapped his hand away and the whole table burst out into laughter while Eddie just sat there looking smug.

"I'm sorry Edward," Sam said then started batting her eyes.

"I know you're not so you can stop trying that." He said. His voice was deep and smooth like a soft melody on a piano.

Sam smirked then turned back to me. "That's Eddi- Edward. My brother." She grumbled then hid her smile from him.

"Yeah sadly we're siblings. I was hoping for a puppy named Patty but they came home with you." Sam rolled her eyes not even caring. Then Edward continued saying, "However, you and Patty had one thing in common, you're both bitches." Edward smiled an innocent smile.

Sam's rebuttal surprised and confused me. "Well, I didn't have a choice who I was put with now did I? I rather would of wanted to be raised by dogs then have you in my family." She shot back.

Edward had his lips in a tight line. He had a bit of pain on his face but Sam's was worse. It looked like a combination of pain, loss, and hurt.

I'm sure Edward knew why she was built up to the point where it looked like she was hiding her actual self from the world and having a wall between everyone and herself.

In that moment I felt bad for her. I also wondered what had happened to Sam to make her distant then everyone else. Hopefully I would get to her eventually.

We were all heading back to our cells because it was sleep time. So far, prison felt a lot like an everyday routine. Except the only difference was that there was no working which made me happy.

I got in my bunk and was tossing and turning for a few hours before I finally managed to drift asleep.

I was in the house again. He was there sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. He had blood all over his face.

I stood in the doorway in shock.

"You can't get rid of me that easily babe." He said without looking at me.

Next thing I knew he was on top of me and pushing his cigarette in my face. I screamed out in pain. Someone grabbed my shoulders and then a sting was suddenly on my face.

My eyes opened. Sam was in front of me with wide eyes. I felt my face it stung.

Sam shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up."

I sighed and put my hand over my face. Sam stood there for another second before I heard her climbing back into bed.

I then fell back asleep into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

A/N

Alright well that's it. Anyone who wants to take it from there leave a comment in the review box and it's yours.

-Sam

Check out my new story, Black and Swans Auto Body Shop


End file.
